Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer est un agent fédéral responsable de la survie des États-Unis contre des attaques terroristes dévastatrices dans de nombreuses occasions. Il a pris un rôle de "leader" dans divers secrètes et des missions clandestines, et a servi à la fois comme agent spécial chargé et Directeur des opérations de terrain de la CTU de Los Angeles. Son dévouement pour garder les citoyens américains en sécurité l'a conduit à faire de profondes sacrifices personnels. Jack a perdu son emploi, sa famille, ses amis, et, pour une période de près de deux ans après le Jour 5, sa liberté. Il a même montré qu'il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie à deux occasions différentes, mais en fin de compte deux fois prouvé son sacrifice d'être inutile Dans le Jour 6, Jack Bauer a été nommé par le Président Wayne Palmer pour mener la recherche de cinq valises nucléaires détenues par Abu Fayed et Dmitri Gredenko, en coopérant avec la CTU. Après la menace nucléaire éliminée, il a été choqué d'apprendre que son amante, Audrey Raines, qui aurait été tué en Chine dans le but de le rechercher, avait été prise en otage par l'agent chinois, Cheng Zhi, qui a utilisé Audrey comme monnaie d'échange contre Jack pour qu'il puisse lui remettre un circuit FB. Bien que Cheng ait réussit à obtenir la composant, Jack a réussi à le détruire et à prendre Cheng la main dans le sac. À la fin du jour, Jack dit un dernier adieu à Audrey, qui était devenue catatonique à cause des chinois, et reste seul face à une croisée des chemins de sa vie. Personnel * Épouse (décédée): Teri Bauer * Fille: Kim Bauer * Père (décédé): Phillip Bauer * Frère (décédé): Graem Bauer * Belle-sœur: Marilyn Bauer * Neveu: Josh Bauer Avant le jour 1 : Lire plus à propos de Jack Bauer avant le Jour 1 Jack Bauer est né à Santa Monica, en Californie le 18 février 1966, fils de Phillip Bauer et d'une mère inconnue, trente-six ans avant le Jour 1. Jack n'a jamais été proche de son père, ni de son frère Graem; Comme dans le Jour 6, il n'avait pas l'un d'entre eux depuis plus de neuf ans (depuis l'enterrement de Teri Bauer). Il était apparemment proche du serviteur de son père, Sam, à en juger par leur conversation dans le Jour 6. Au lycée, Jack a conduit des motos et il a souvent surfé pour le plaisir. Il connaissait bien Jessica Abrams et Tracy Zigler durant ce temps. Avant d'être recruté dans la CTU, il était membre de l'unité spéciale de l'armée des États-Unis, Delta Force, et du département du SWAT à la police de Los Angeles. Jack a été recruté à la CTU par son mentor, puis Directeur des Opérations sur le terrain, Christopher Henderson. À un certain moment, il a rencontré et épousé Teri Bauer et ensemble, ils ont eu une fille, Kim. En 1999, Jack a été affecté à interroger le frère d'Abu Fayed, qui avait été impliqué dans le bombardement de l'ambassade américaine au Liban. Jack était trop brutal sur lui, cependant, et le frère de Fayed a été tué en fin de compte durant l'interrogation. Un an avant le jour 1, Jack entame un procès contre Christopher Henderson, Seth Campbell, et un autre agent de la CTU et, tous les trois, avaient été arrêtés pour avoir accepté des pots-de-vin. Il s'agissait d'une opération controversée qui a valu à Jack le mépris et la méfiance de beaucoup à la CTU, dont Tony Almeida et Teddy Hanlin. La femme de Campbell, Judy, s'est finalement suicidée de la honte et de la pression d'élever ses quatres enfants seuls, tandis que l'amertume de Henderson et le ressentiment se poursuivra pendant plusieurs années, à travers les événements du Jour 5. Après cette opération, Jack est devenu éloigné et retiré, menant à une séparation de six mois avant le Jour 1. Pendant la séparation, Jack avait une relation avec Nina Myers. Juste avant le Jour 1, Jack est revenu avec Teri et Kim et le couple a commencé à travailler dur pour refaire leur mariage. Kim est restée très amère vers sa mère, même après que Jack soit revenu. Jack est apparu dans l'ensemble des romans de 24: Declassified , à commencer par Opération Hell Gate. Jour 1 : Lire plus à propos de Jack Bauer dans le Jour 1 Directeur de la cellule anti-terroriste de Los Angeles, Jack Bauer doit faire face à une tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de David Palmer, sénateur de Californie et candidat à la présidence des Etats-Unis. Il apprend de plus qu'un ou plusieurs agents de la CAT seraient mêlés à ce complot. Il se met donc à la recherche des auteurs et commanditaires de l'attentat. Parallèlement, sa fille Kim Bauer et sa femme Teri Bauer sont kidnappées par ces mêmes terroristes, dans le but de forcer Jack à permettre l'introduction d'un fusil de précision nécessaire à l'assassinat du sénateur. Parvenant à faire échouer l'opération, il est néanmoins considéré comme complice de cette tentative de meurtre suite à sa fuite pour retrouver sa famille. Commence alors un contre-la-montre avec les ravisseurs : aidé de Nina Myers et Tony Almeida, Jack parvient à sauver Kim et Teri tout en étant recherché par les instances fédérales. Une fois revenu à la CAT, il est innocenté et avec l'aide de David Palmer, il apprend que les responsables des événements ne sont autres que les fils de Victor Drazen, le bras droit de Milosevic, assassiné par Jack lors de l'opération Crépuscule, autorisée à l'époque par David Palmer. Jack et le sénateur comprennent alors que cette opération est une vengeance personnelle de la famille Drazen contre eux et leurs familles. Jack parvient par la suite à déjouer les autres tentatives de la journée, découvre que Victor Drazen est en réalité vivant et détenu par les autorités américaines, et à la fin de la journée, à mettre la famille Drazen hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, il ne parvient pas à sauver sa femme, assassinée peu avant minuit par Nina Myers à la CAT, qui se révèle être l'agent double qui renseignait les Drazen. Après le jour 1 Après la mort de Teri, Kim a blâmé Jack et a déménagé. Jack vit une dépression et quitte CTU pour une période indéfinie. Jour 2 : Lire plus à propos de Jack Bauer dans le Jour 2 Pendant les événements du Jour 2, la communauté a suggéré qu'une bombe nucléaire pourrait exploser dans la ville de Los Angeles. Tony Almeida et George Mason ont suggéré qu'il serait préférable que Jack revienne à la CTU pour gérer l'opération, comme il avait besoin d'une connexion CTU. Jack ne voulait pas retourner à la cellule jusqu'à ce que le Président David Palmer l'appelle et le lui demande. Jack a accepté de contribuer à l'enquête si la CTU trouve Kim et l'emmène hors de la ville. Jack est allé sous couverture, travailler avec les terroristes Eddie Grant et Joseph Wald. Lorsque Jack a appris que Grant a prévu de bombarder la CTU, Jack a appelé Lynne Kresge, comme les lignes téléphoniques de la cellule étaient désactivées. Jack a réussi à avertir par l'intermédiaire d'un civil, mais la CTU n'a pas eu de chance d'évacuer l'immeuble avant que la bombe a explosé. Plus tard, Jack a appris que Wald a obtenu des schémas de la CTU venant de Nina Myers. Nina a été libéré de prison et emmenée à la CTU. Elle a accepté d'aider à trouver la bombe nucléaire en échange de l'immunité. Après avoir pris Jack en otage, Nina a été appréhendé et emmené à la CTU. Avec l'aide de Kate Warner, Jack était en mesure d'ammener Syed Ali en garde à vue et il a fini par trouver l'emplacement de la bombe nucléaire. Jack a prévu de mettre la bombe dans le désert de Mojave, de sorte qu'il pourrait exploser dans une zone où il n'y a aucune vie civile qui pourrait être perdues. Jack dit en larmes au revoir à sa fille, Kim, et est choqué quand il a trouvé Mason dans l'avion. George était en train de mourir d'empoisonnement des radiations et il voulait faire voler l'avion. Il a demandé à Jack de se parachuter hors de l'avion et de placer les morceaux de sa vie. Ensuite, Jack a accepté de chercher le fils de Mason, John, et il s'est parachuté en dehors de l'avion. La cellule découvre ensuite des enregistrements audio qui ont été trouvés dans les possessions de Syed Ali et ils ont aussi prouvé que trois pays du Moyen-Orient ont financé l'opération de Second Wave. Ali dit à Michelle Dessler que les enregistrements ont été fabriqués et Jack a décidé de travailler avec Michelle pour le prouver. Jack s'est échappé de la CTU avec Kate Warner, et dans le processus, il a blessé Tony. Le Président Palmer a décidé de ne pas aller de l'avant avec l'attaque de représailles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que les enregistrements ont été légitimes. Cela a causé au Vice-Président Prescott d'invoquer le 25e Amendement. , qui se sacrifie]] Jack a finalement trouvé l'aide de Yusuf Auda et ils ont récupéré la puce qui prouve que les enregistrements ont été falsifiés. Cependant, Jack a fini par être kidnappé par des hommes travaillant pour Peter Kingsley, et Yusuf a été tué par des civils en colère. Jack a sauvé Kate des mains des civils, mais la puce a été endommagée et ne serait plus une source fiable. Jack a été finalement conduit à Alex Hewitt, celui qui a crée les conversations. Jack a également découvert que Sherry Palmer travaillait avec Hewitt. Finalement le Président Palmer a retrouvé sa puissance en tant que président et Ryan Chappelle a retiré les charges contre Tony et Michelle, ceux qui ont aidé Jack. Dans les derniers moments de la journée, Sherry est entrée dans une opération qui a prouvé que Kingsley était derrière les conversations. Jack a tué tous les hostiles, mais il était épuisé quand Kingsley l'a approché. Kingsley a été emmené par des agents de terrain de la CTU, et Jack a été emmené à l'hôpital, avec Kim dans ses bras. 24: The Game .]] Six mois après les événements du Jour 2, une nouvelle menace terroriste introduit Jack à Chase Edmunds, et ils finissent par bien travailler ensemble. Kim a été kidnapée durant ce jour, mais Jack l'a secourue - only to have girlfriend Kate Warner taken as well. He killed Peter Madsen, who kidnapped Kim, and then took off after Max. After a firefight on a yacht, Kate was safe, and Chase and Tony Almeida took a wounded Jack to the hospital. Midnight Sun Undercover with environmental group Global Peace for a Cleaner Environment, Jack took down a group of eco-terrorists trying to sabotage the oil field under the Alaskan National Wildlife Refuge. Chase was also loaned to CTU Fairbanks for this operation. Stories Some time after the game, Jack went undercover with drug lords Hector and Ramon Salazar and became addicted to heroin as part of his cover. During this time, the Salazars sent him to the Hotel Long Beach to pick up a package and prove his loyalty to them. While there, he and undercover DEA agent Enrique Hinojosa stopped a group of Chechen separatists from blowing up the hotel and two ambassadors. Jack tried to fight his addiction; however, he was not able to quit until he got into a drug rehabilitation program. He also organized an operation to get Ramon Salazar put in prison. At the same time, Chase Edmunds transfered over to CTU Los Angeles as Jack's partner. Jack got Kim a position at CTU Los Angeles, hoping to keep her safely under his watch. Jour 3 : Lire plus à propos de Jack Bauer dans le Jour 3. Au début de cette journée, Jack, chef des opérations de terrain de la CAT, rend visite à Ramon Salazar, dont il a permis l'incarcération suite à une opération antérieure au Mexique. Dans le même temps, une menace de type bactériologique a été découverte par la CAT. Jack mène alors l'enquête pour retrouver le virus. Il découvre que le porteur de la bactérie est un adolescent nommé Kyle Singer. Il apprend également que cette menace a pour objectif de faire libérer Ramon Salazar, qui doit être effective dans les heures qui suivent sous peine de propagation du virus. La CAT se trouvant incapable d'apréhender Kile, et face à l'intransigeance du président Palmer qui refuse de céder devant les terroristes, Jack décide, avec l'accord officieux du président, de faire évader illégalement Ramon de prison et de la ramener au Mexique, où l'attend son frère Hector Salazar. Devenu un traître aux yeux des Etats-Unis, il se trouve également dans une position délicate au sein de la famille Salazar car Ramon ne lui a pas pardonné sa trahison qui l'a conduit en prison. Cependant, Jack est épargné car il doit conclure un échange qui doit permettre aux Salazar d'obtenir le virus. En effet, les réels détenteurs du virus ne sont pas les Salazar mais des ukrainiens et tous les événements antérieurs de la journée faisaient partie d'une opération secrète destinée à permettre la réinfiltration de Jack chez les Salazar pour qu'il puisse s'emparer du virus, opération menée conjointement depuis plusieurs mois par Tony Almeida, Gael Ortega et Jack. Cependant, l'opération ne va pas se passer comme prévu suite à la venue d'un nouvel acheteur, Nina Myers, qui va acquérir le virus. Au final, Jack va parvenir à arrêter Nina après s'être débarrassé des Salazar. Toutefois, il n'obtient pas le virus, toujours détenu par le vendeur, Michael Amador. Jack va retrouver sa trace à Los Angeles et ainsi découvrir le véritable responsable de cette menace bactériologique, Stephen Saunders, un ancien co-équipié de Jack, qui travaillait pour le MI-6. Après avoir dû obéir à Stephen et assassiné un de ses collègues, Ryan Chapelle, Jack parvient à mettre un terme à cette menace en récupérant le virus, après avoir mené une opération qui a permi l'arrestation de Saunders. Après le Jour 3 ]] 3 mois après les évènements du Jour 3, Erin Driscoll est devenue Directrice de la CAT. Jack a été démis de ses fonctions suite à sa dépendance à l'héroïne. Par la suite, il a décidé de travailler en dehors des opérations sur le terrain : il devient le conseiller du secrétaire de la défense, James Heller. Jack à aussi une relation avec la fille de ce dernier, Audrey Raines. Il n'est pas retourné à la CAT avant le Jour 4. Jour 4 : Lire plus à propos de Jack Bauer dans le Jour 4. .]] Désireux de retrouver une vraie vie affective, Jack quitte la CAT et les missions de terrain pour se charger de la sécurité du ministre de la défense James Heller. Il se retrouve dans le cadre de son nouveau métier à la cellule et ses "instincts" d'agent et les événements lui font mener l'enquête aux côtés de ses nouveaux membres : des terroristes ont capturé le ministre Heller et sa fille Audrey, avec laquelle Jack a une aventure, et s'apprêtent à l'éxécuter. Cependant Jack découvre le lieu de captivité du ministre et empêche l'éxécution de celui-ci. Mais Jack comprend que cette opération n'est que le prélude d'un vaste plan visant à contrôler les réacteurs de toutes les centrales nucléaires du pays grâce à un système de forçage. Seule une centrale entre en fusion et Jack retrouve le système de forçage, laissant toutefois s'échapper le responsable terroriste, Habib Marwan. C'est ainsi que ce-dernier peut mettre en place son projet suivant, à savoir abattre l'avion présidentiel et ainsi s'emparer de la malette nucléaire. Jack va tenter de l'empêcher de récupérer cette malette mais il ne parvient pas à arrêter Marwan qui s'approprie des documents compromettant lui permettant ainsi de posséder un missile nucléaire et de le lancer sur n'importe quelle ville des Etats-Unis. Dés lors, durant les prochaines commence un jeu du chat et de la souris entre la CAT et Marwan. Afin de le localiser, Jack doit mettre la main sur un ressortissant chinois qui a des contacts avec Marwan. Se sentant menacé, il s'est réfugié au consulat chinois, qui refuse de le livrer aux autorités américaines. C'est pourquoi David Palmer, appelé en renfort par Charles Logan, le nouveau président, qui se trouve incapable de gérer cette crise, autorise officieusement Jack à capturer ce ressortissant dans le consulat chinois, provoquant de fait un incident diplomatique entre les deux gouvernements, le consul chinois ayant été tué lors de l'assaut. Cependant, Jack réussit à stopper Marwan et la bombe nucléaire, et met ainsi fin la crise. Mais parallèlement, les chinois découvrent que Jack est le responsable de l'assaut mené au consulat et demandent au président américain de le leur livrer. Le président, de peur que Jack ne révèle des informations aux Chinois sous la torture, donne l'ordre officieux de le faire assassiner; David Palmer prévient Jack de ce danger et celui-ci met en place sa propre mort, avec l'aide de ses amis Michelle Dessler, Tony Almeida et Chloé O'Brian. Officiellement mort, Jack vit désormais sous une nouvelle identité... Après le Jour 4 Forced into hiding, Jack assumed several identities and lived in several locations. Twelve months after Day 4, Jack was found alive in Chicago, where Chloe informed him that someone had hacked into her computer and discovered Jack's death had been faked. Jack eventually made his way back to Los Angeles. Just before Day 5, Jack was living under the assumed name of Frank Flynn and was renting a room from Diane Huxley. Jour 5 :Lire plus à propos de Jack Bauer dans le Jour 5 ]] Jack vivait sous le nom de Frank Flynn quand il a appris que le Président David Palmer a été assassiné à Los Angeles. Lorsque Chloe a appellé Jack et lui a dit que Michelle a été tué et que Tony a été grièvement blessé et mal en point, Jack a décidé de revenir à Los Angeles, puisque toutes les personnes qui savent qu'il était encore en vie sont ciblées et/ou tuées. Il a finalement appris qu'on voulait le prendre pour responsable de l'assassinat de David Palmer, de la mort de Michelle et des tentatives de meutres sur Chloe et Tony. Avec l'aide de Wayne Palmer, Jack était en route pour l'aéroport d'Ontario, mais les terroristes l'ont saisi. Jack, à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, à condition d'intellectuelle et d'un engin de TAC d'assaut en équipe, le sauvetage d'otages. Jack a été ramené par la CTU et débarrassé de la mort de Palmer. Avec l'aide d'Aaron, Mike Novick, et de la Première dame Martha Logan, Jack était à même d'accéder à la Marine et il a enlevé Logan. Jack n'a pas pu obtenir une confession de Logan, mais il a planté un micro émetteur sur le stylo de Logan. Martha était celle qui trompa Logan en lui faisant passer aux aveux et, sur ordre du ministre de la défense, un agent des Services Secrets a arrêté Logan et Jack a donc été relâché. Après une réunion avec Audrey, Jack est allé répondre à un appel de Kim. Mais, hélas pour Jack, c'était un piège. Il a été enlevé par des hommes masqués qui l'on conduit à Cheng Zhi, qui voulait lui faire payer, pour les événements qui ont eu lieu 18 mois plus tôt. Après le Jour 5 Les Chinois ont cherché l'information de la sécurité nationale américaine et ils ont emmené Jack en Chine, en le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce à leur dire n'importe quel information. Jack est resté silencieux et il a lutté pour rester en vie, ne voulant pas mourir pour rien. Sept mois après son incarcération, Jack a été truquée en révélant que Hong Wai était un espion pour les États-Unis. Alors que Jack ne voulait pas révéler de renseignements durant la torture, Cheng Zhi a créé une fausse tentative de sauvetage dans lequel deux mercenaires Américains se faisaient passer pour des agents d'opérations spéciales pour récupérer Jack de la Chine. Alors qu'ils se sont échappés, les deux agents et Jack ont rencontré Hong. Lorsque Jack l'a reconnu, Cheng s'est manifesté et il a pu déterminé que Hong était l'espion et il l'a exécuté et, après ça, les hommes de Cheng ont escorté Jack à sa cellule et, pour finir, Cheng a dit aux agents Américains que leur argent sera virée. Jour 6 : Lire plus à propos de Jack Bauer dans le Jour 6. After several terrorist attacks on U.S. soil, Abu Fayed offered to deliver the location of Hamri al-Assad in exchange for several demands, including the delivery of Jack Bauer into his custody. In response, President Wayne Palmer negotiated with the Chinese for Jack's return, and Jack willingly complied with Fayed's demand, believing that it would result in stemming the attacks. However, upon Fayed confessing privately to Jack that it was he, not Assad, that was responsible for the attacks and that Jack's death would be in vain, Jack managed to escape and proceeded to rescue Assad from a pending U.S. assault. After proving that Fayed was responsible for the attacks instead of Assad, President Palmer used his personal authority to put Jack in charge of the mission to apprehend Fayed, although Jack personally doubted his ability to complete the mission. After being forced to shoot and kill fellow agent Curtis Manning in order to preserve Assad's life, Jack wandered away from the mission site and called Bill Buchanan to tell him that he was no longer willing to cooperate with the mission. Informations générales et notes * Jack Bauer is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. He is also thus far the only character to appear in all six seasons. Of the four characters to appear in the first five seasons, only Jack and Aaron Pierce have survived (David Palmer and Tony Almeida were killed during Day 5). * The Bauer home phone number during Day 1 was 310-555-3067 and they lived on 10th. * Jack's password for the video archives as of Day 1 was C22717. This was given to Paul Wilson in the finale episode of the season. * As seen in the premiere episode of Day 3, Jack's Badge Number is 9431066 and Jack's Employee Number is 68025638X. We also see that he is 5' 10'', 168 pounds, and has green eyes. * During Day 1 and Day 2, Jack's primary weapon was the SIG P228. His weapon of choice during Day 3, Day 4, and Day 5 was a Heckler & Koch USP Compact. Apparitions Voir aussi * Jack Bauer avant le Jour 1 * La mort de Jack Bauer * On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * Armes utilisées par Jack Bauer * Jack Bauer in other media cs:Jack Bauer de:Jack Bauer en:Jack Bauer es:Jack Bauer nl:Jack Bauer Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Jack Bauer Catégorie:Personnages du Jour 1 Catégorie:Personnages du Jour 2 Catégorie:Personnages de 24: le jeu Catégorie:Personnages du Jour 3 Catégorie:Personnages du Jour 4 Catégorie:Personnages du Jour 5 Catégorie:Personnages du Jour 6 Catégorie:Personnages de la CTU Catégorie:CTU Field Operations Agents Catégorie:Articles Vedettes Catégorie:Personnages Vivants Catégorie:Personnages de l'Opération Hell Gate Catégorie:Personnages du Cheval de Troie Catégorie:Personnages de Veto Power Catégorie:Personnages de La griffe du chat Jack Bauer Jack Bauer